I Melt
by socgrl
Summary: Good morning
1. I Melt

Title: I Melt  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Spoilers: everything involving Harm and Mac  
  
A/N: I don't own anything.so don't sue.they aren't mine and if they were they would be together by now! Oh.I Melt is by Rascal Flatts, what a great song! It's fluff so.be prepared.and I took the liberty of setting them up!  
  
2300 Zulu  
  
Georgetown  
  
Home of Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie  
  
It had been a long day at the office. Most of the staff was coming down with some kind of flu and the workload seemed to continually pile up. The day seemed to drag by. In the break room about an hour before leave time Commander Harmon Rabb noticed that his best-friend (and girlfriend) Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie had been sluggish all day. And decided to try to make her feel a little better.  
  
**************************  
  
They were taking a break from their briefs and decided to have a cup of coffee. Harm reached up into the cabinet and handed Mac her USMC mug and reached again for his Naval Academy mug. She had made a fresh cup of coffee and poured the hot liquid into their mugs. Harm reached for the sugar as Mac reached for a spoon. He poured half of the container in the USMC and put a teaspoon in his. Mac stirred her coffee and then licked the spoon and then went to stir Harm's coffee. *I love when she does that,* thought Harm. The scene was second nature to them. They had their own rhythm and it was beautiful.  
  
"Hey Mac, are you ok?" he asked, checking up on her. "Yeah, just tired. I hope I'm not catching that bug that's going around," she replied. "How about we take our work over to your place and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup? We can discuss closing arguments and then maybe watch some t.v. or something (he smiled and winked)," he says trying to cheer her up a little. "That sounds great," she said with a hidden smile.but he could see the light in her eyes, "Well good, we'll get a little more work done and then head out," he said finalizing their plans.  
  
*****************  
  
Once at the apartment Harm headed into the kitchen to put the soup on (Grams recipe). Mac headed into her bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable (USMC sweats and NAVY t-shirt, which she stole from Harm ages ago). As she walked into the living room he walked into the bedroom. As he passed her he slapped her on the butt and chimed, "GO NAVY, HOORAH!" which got a smile out of her. He went over to his duffel on the floor (which he left there "in case of an emergency") and changed into NAVY sweats and a USMC t-shirt that Mac bought for him as a joke on his birthday).  
  
*********************  
  
2400 Zulu  
  
Georgetown  
  
Home of Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie  
  
While the soup was on the stove Harm and Mac had concluded their closing arguments and prepared their finals notes to the Admiral the following mornings staff call. They ate in companionable silence for a while, occasionally talking of nothing in particular, but catching special glances. Mac went to clear her bowl from the table and went over to Harm and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "That was wonderful, Grams has such a great recipe!" and went over to start on the dishes. "Sarah, why don't you let me take care of cleaning up tonight, you go and make yourself comfortable and let the soup kick in." This idea won him another kiss.  
  
As he finished up the dishes he noticed that the lights were turned down in the living room and a light glow was emanating from the room. He went and stood in the doorway and watched as Mac lit scented candles all over the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved the fact that she was tall, but still had to stand on her tiptoes to light the candles on the mantle. All of a sudden a melody came to his mind, and it fit the mood perfectly.  
  
When you light those candles,  
  
Up there on the mantle, settin the mood.  
  
He walks over to the couch and sits down as Mac continued throughout the room.  
  
Well, I just lay here staring,  
  
Silently preparing, to love on you.  
  
She looks over at him with a glow in her eyes. Those deep brown orbs, so passionate, they speak volumes. Harm always knew that Mac was different the most women. They had a silent understanding. They knew where the other was at all the times, they knew if the other was in danger, and they could speak to each other just through the emotions in each others eyes.  
  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room.  
  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do.  
  
She blows out the flame from the match and walks over to him. She asks him to dance, "Sing to me Harm," she pleads with love in her eyes as they sway back and forth.  
  
I melt, every time you look at me that way.  
  
It never fails, anytime, anyplace.  
  
This burn in me's the coolest thing that I've ever felt.  
  
I melt.  
  
She lays her head at the crook of his neck. Their hands are entwined and resting on his chest, she can feel his heartbeat. She looks up into his eyes and traces kisses from his mouth down his throat. She plays with the short hairs at the base of his neck, which sends chills throughout his body.  
  
Don't know how you do it.  
  
I love the way I lose it, every time.  
  
Harm looks down at the beauty before him. He lifts her chin and gives her a feather light kiss, "Do you know how much I love you?" he asks. "Yes." she responds, "and do you know how much I love you?"  
  
* I can't believe how truly daft I can be sometimes. For eight years this woman had my heart and soul, but I could never tell her how I felt. Now that she knows how I feel I'm positive that I love her even more and will so for eternity. The same eternity that she once thought it would take for this thing to happen with us. *  
  
What's even better  
  
Is knowing that forever, you're all mine.  
  
* She has that look in her eye. The one that makes my knees weak. The one that she knows will totally win me over. The one that makes me do almost anything for her. I know where this is going to lead. And it is a beautiful thing. *  
  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
  
One little stare from you is all it takes.  
  
Mac steps out of Harm's embrace, but he doesn't worry. She never takes her eyes off him. She walks over to the mantel and starts to blow out all of the candles. Harm can feel a rush of heat flow through him. He can hardly stand. She has such power over him. * No wonder she's a kick ass Marine. * She heads for her bedroom and beckons for him with her finger. He is right behind her and the song is still playing in his head.  
  
I melt, every time you look at me that way.  
  
It never fails, anytime, anyplace.  
  
This burn in me's the coolest thing that I've ever felt.  
  
I melt.  
  
Every time you look at me that way.  
  
I melt, I melt.  
  
They were perfect together. They were completely in sync. They are soul mates.  
  
A/N: You know what to do.R&R.let me know.preferably the good. It's just fluff.no real substance. I might have a continuation. 


	2. Good Morning Beautiful

0545 EST  
  
Home of Colonel Sarah MacKenzie  
  
Georgetown  
  
Outside the light sounds of thunder and rain could be heard through the window pane. But she was surrounded by warmth. Never had she had a more restful sleep. She could smell him all around her. It was intoxicating. She thought back to the events of last night and the only word she could find to describe it was.magical. She set the mood and he took it from there. He whispered the words of the song in her ear and for the hundredth time that day she fell in love with him once again.  
  
She could here the muffled sounds of her clock radio in the background. She turned slightly to turn it off and attempt a couple more minutes of bliss but was stopped as her hand hovered over the snooze button.  
  
The light sounds of a piano solo filled the room. And a familiar tune took over. All of a sudden she could hear the words of the song warming her heart and her senses, but the voice was deeper and closer. She then realized that Harm had been singing the words of the song to her. She lie back down on the pillow and let him serenade her once again.  
  
Good Morning Beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful  
  
With you by my side  
  
And when I open my eyes  
  
And see your sweet face  
  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
  
I didn't see the light  
  
I didn't know day from night  
  
I had no reason to care  
  
But since you came along  
  
I can face the dawn  
  
Cause I know you'll be there  
  
He leans in and gives her the best good morning kiss she's ever had.  
  
I'll never worry  
  
If it's raining outside  
  
Cause in here with you girl  
  
The sun always shines  
  
As the song ended Harm got up out of bed and walked around to her side. "Good morning beautiful. Time to face the day," he said as he pulled her out of bed. "Time for work ninja girl. You hop in the shower and I'll start some Hoorah Kick Ass Marine Style coffee and it will be ready for you when you get out." "Mmm.just how I like it good and strong," she said with a blissful smile on her face. He led her to the bathroom and smacked her butt as she walked through the doorway.  
  
She started the shower and he went to the kitchen. Once she was out of the shower she stepped into the kitchen in her robe. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his back. "You know I could definitely get used to this," she said as he pulled her around to face him. "Me too.but we won't have a job for much longer if I don't get in the shower. You make breakfast?" requested Harm. "Yeah, fruit and oatmeal, you know roughage, you should be used to that," she teased. They kissed again and went on with their routine.  
  
'Man the Admiral is going to start catching on.when I spend the night at Mac's or even when she spends the night at my place, I'm always early. And I'm never early. Oh well.the things a man will do for love,' he thought as they walked into JAG HQ together.  
  
A/N: you know the drill R&R.I have one more planned. If you want it.you gotta review. Also please check out some of my older stories by using the link (click on the author's name and it'll open you to all of their stories). 


End file.
